They're Gone
by baileybeagle
Summary: This story is starts just after Gibbs lost Shannon and Kelly. It goes from that time and how, as hard as it was how he eventually made it through. Finding a new family after losing Shannon and Kelly, telling who had become a part of his family. I'm not sure who is telling the story, it seems a part of it is Gibbs and a part is a third person P.O.V
1. Thinking

**NCIS:**

**THEY'RE GONE**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to be me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**This story is starts just after Gibbs lost Shannon and Kelly. It goes from that time and how, as hard as it was how he eventually made it through. Finding a new family after losing Shannon and Kelly, telling who had become a part of his family.**

**CHAPTER 1: THINKING...**

A BEACH...

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat on a beach gun in hand.

He had been told Shannon and Kelly had been murdered and felt he had nothing to live...

They were his family...his life and now they were gone.

How could he go on without them?

Pictures flashed though his mind...

The day he met Shannon...

Their first date...

The day he asked Shannon to marry him...

The day she told him she was pregnant...

The day that he heard Kelly was born...

Watching as Kelly grew up...

Each day he had fallen more and more in love with Shannon and when Kelly had been born, he had loved her instantly.

He couldn't believe how he could love someone so much that he had just met...but he had loved his daughter, Kelly from the moment he met her.

That had happened when he met her mother though, so in the end it wasn't that hard to believe.

He remembered how Kelly had helped him with his boats...

Watching Kelly and her best friend Maddie Tyler, play in the backyard...

The two girls sitting on something laughing at their secret...

The day he left...

Saying goodbye to Shannon and Kelly...

Kelly telling him not to go...

He didn't know that was the last time he would see them and now they were gone. Nothing would bring them back and he would do anything to have them alive, but there was nothing he could do.

Because he had not been here, they were supposed to be protected.

In the end though, the NCIS Agent protecting them had been shot while driving and his family had died in the accident...

He had lost his family...

His wife and daughter...

He wondered again,

'How could he go on without them now?'

In his mind he could hear Shannon laughing, because she was happy...

He knew she loved him and it had been that way from the day they met...

He could also hear Kelly laughing, because she had both of her parents who loved her and couldn't ask for anything better.

He felt more pain, because never again would he...

Hear their laughs...

See their beautiful faces...

See Kelly grow up and have a great life with Shannon...

The day he and Shannon had gotten married, he had been so happy and at the time he was sure they would have a long happy life together...

A life that was cut to short...

As Kelly's had been, being killed when she was only eight years old...

He could almost hear Shannon tell him that they were okay and could never be hurt again. That he had to go on and they would meet him again, when the day was right.

He didn't know when that day would be, but hearing her voice and what she might tell him, he knew she was right.

So he got up and decided he would do something else instead.

Something that would change his life...


	2. Mexico

**NCIS:**

**THEY'RE GONE**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to be me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**This story is starts just after Gibbs lost Shannon and Kelly. It goes from that time and how, as hard as it was how he eventually made it through. Finding a new family after losing Shannon and Kelly, telling who had become a part of his family.**

**CHAPTER 2: MEXICO...**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had been a Gunnery Sergeant...Marine Sniper.

He now lay on a ridge and waited...

He had found the person who had Shannon and Kelly murdered.

Now it was time to get Pedro Hernandez...

A truck was coming; he got his gun ready and...

Leroy Jethro Gibbs pulled the trigger and he got his revenge...avenging the deaths of Kelly and Shannon

After he fired the shot he rolled over on his back, because it had not worked to relieve his pain.

He was still in so much pain, because they were dead...

His wife and his little girl...Shannon and Kelly.

He knew at then that the pain would be with him for the rest of his life. He had to find a way to go on...without them.

Just the thought was killing him and the pain was stronger than ever.

He was alone now and had no family...

His mother was gone...

He had no siblings...

He was not speaking to his father...

There was no one and he felt no one could help him with this. So in the end he carried the pain in silence.

Knowing that it would only stop when he was one day reunited with Shannon and Kelly. They had been murdered and he felt a part of him had been murdered as well.

He would go on, as hard as it would be. He would have to go on...somehow!

The pain may lessen some day, but would always be there.

The deaths of his girls would always be a raw wound.


	3. A New Family

**NCIS:**

**THEY'RE GONE**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to be me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**This story is starts just after Gibbs lost Shannon and Kelly. It goes from that time and how, as hard as it was how he eventually made it through. Finding a new family after losing Shannon and Kelly, telling who had become a part of his family.**

**CHAPTER 3: A NEW FAMILY...**

Time went by, he met NCIS Special Agent Mike Franks and then Gibbs eventually became an NCIS Agent himself.

Dr. Mallard whom he called, Duck.

Time had gone by and Mike Franks retired, Gibbs became a Team Leader over a new team.

Abigail 'Abby' Sciuto, a Forensic Technician.

Gibbs soon began to think of Abby as a daughter, though she would never replace Kelly. Abby had still, become another daughter to him.

Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo, he had found him at the Baltimore PD and had brought him an NCIS Agent.

Caitlin 'Kate' Todd, at the time they met...

A Secret Service Agent who resigned and he had told her he would give her a chance to resign from NCIS. She too became an NCIS Agent.

Then months...or longer had gone by and he met...

Timothy McGee...who worked in the Cyber Crimes Unit and he knew that Timothy McGee would be another great Field Agent.

The team was complete and he had found a new family...

Then one day that changed. They had been trying to find out who had held:

Duck, Kate and the ME assistant Gerald had been held hostage in Autopsy. Gerald had been sent to rehab.

A few months went by...

Timothy McGee helped figure out who it was that had been holding the three in hostage in Autopsy...

Ari Haswari who went after...

Gibbs new family...his team.

Kate Todd was killed and it hurt them all.

Because Kate Todd had become a daughter to him as well and now she too was gone...

He felt the pain again:

The same pain he had felt after losing...

Shannon and Kelly

He was ready to avenge Kate Todd's death, as he had done for Shannon and Kelly.

Ari then went after, Abby. He had missed and Abby was alive.

Since he (Gibbs) had come to think of Abby as a daughter would do anything to protect her.

Then met Ziva David, who was there to stop him from killing, Ari Haswari; because Ari was a Mossad Officer and Ziva had at the time believed Ari innocent. Then Gibbs told her (Ziva) if Ari came after him...

He wanted Ziva to have his back.

He had gone home and Ari was in his basement; Holding the Sniper gun that belonged to Gibbs.

Gibbs chatted with Ari and found that Ari was not just a Mossad Officer, but was the son of the Director Mossad...Eli David.

Ari was ready to shoot Gibbs, but another shot rang out and hit Ari in the head. Ziva had his (Gibbs) back.

Ziva had come down the stairs and Gibbs talked to her. He left as she went to where Ari's body lay and began to sing in Hebrew.

Gibbs had been late for Kate's funeral. He could almost hear Kate tell him he was late and said he was sorry.

He was sorry, because Kate Todd had been not only an NCIS agent...

She had been his family to and he was sorry they had lost her.

Ziva David was assigned to his team as a Mossad/NCIS Liaison Officer.

After a while they began to heal from the loss of, Agent Kate Todd and...

Ziva David became part of the family.


	4. A Long Life And Goodbye

**NCIS:**

**THEY'RE GONE**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to be me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**This story is starts just after Gibbs lost Shannon and Kelly. It goes from that time and how, as hard as it was how he eventually made it through. Finding a new family after losing Shannon and Kelly, telling who had become a part of his family.**

**CHAPTER 4: A LONG LIFE & GOODBYE...**

So much time had gone by and it had been a few decades since the death of:

Shannon and Kelly Gibbs...

Gibbs had rule 12, but in the end he had not been able to stop them...

Tony and Ziva nor Timothy McGee and Abby Sciuto from getting together and having families of their own.

Gibbs had seen after...

Tony started dating Ziva

Then

McGee and Abby, rekindling their relationship after a long time.

They were so happy and he (Gibbs) had been wrong about...

Rule 12: Never date a co-worker

Because in the end, it had worked out.

He had watch over the last thirteen years as the new generation of

McGee and DiNozzo kids had grown

Twelve years old...Kelly Ann McGee \

Abby saying she named Kelly after his daughter

Caitlin Talia DiNozzo named after Kate Todd and Ziva's sister who had been killed so long ago.

Then there was eleven year old

Mike Anthony DiNozzo

Mike after Mike Franks. Gibbs former boss killed a long time ago during a case that Gibbs team had been working.

And finally

Ten year old twins:

Mathew 'Matty' Timothy McGee

And

Todd Hunter McGee Who had been born fifteen minutes after Matty and the name Todd came from Caitlin Todd.

Duck had passed on five years ago and his father Jackson Gibbs eight years ago.

After decades Leroy Jethro Gibbs felt his eyes closing with a smile on his face, because he knew the day had come and finally he would be reunited with his girls.

Reunited also with...

Jackson Gibbs

His mother Ann Gibbs

And so many more he had known over the years that had passed on.

Some of them had their lives cut short...

Now it was time to go...

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was gone and had died in his sleep.

It would be the next day when the McGee's and DiNozzo's would show up for what had, become a traditional weekly get together that they would discover that Leroy Jethro Gibbs had passed on in his sleep.


End file.
